


Night-time Naughtiness

by EarthPrinceWu



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, That turns into consent, Wuko, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthPrinceWu/pseuds/EarthPrinceWu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu can't stop thinking about Mako, and the mere thought of his bodyguard does things to him. Finally, it comes to a point where Wu can't control himself anymore and takes advantage of a sleeping Mako...only to be rewarded with a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night-time Naughtiness

**Author's Note:**

> anonymous: Hmm..how about, Prompt: Prince Wu showing Mako how _great_ the Spa can be. Or or Prince Wu have such Naughty thoughts about his own private bodyguard, and he can't hold it any longer, so he sneaks in his bedroom and _tries_ them out on him while he is asleep. Hopefully I've helped out! ^^ Oh my, this new ship is going to drive me insane..

The thoughts had been plaguing him for a while now.

His strong, strapping young man of a bodyguard had him teetering on the edge of sexual frustration for quite some time. Everything from his demeanour, his amber eyes, his swept-back hair, his height, his mannerisms…dear God, just  _everything_  about him…

One of Wu’s favourite features about Mako was his height. Whenever he “accidentally” leaned against Mako or hugged him from excitement, Wu always made a mental note of how much taller Mako was than him. He was a good head taller than the prince, and the safety he made him feel, the warmth that radiated off the firebender…what Wu would do to explore that canvas.

He liked to think of Mako as his own personal mountain to climb, to conquer. When Mako was asleep and splayed out over the bed, shirt riding up on his chiseled stomach, Wu had to restrain himself from doing anything. Whenever Mako did something even remotely attractive without meaning to (which was about…oh… _ninety-nine fucking percent of his interactions with Wu!),_ Wu had to excuse himself and escape from the situation as quickly as possible.  _  
_

But one night, a night where Mako was tossing and turning and moaning in his sleep, did Wu snap.

He couldn’t take it any longer. He crawled into the bender’s bed, feeling his cock in his boxer-briefs. Cupping the bulge, Wu felt his mouth water. But before he could enjoy his prize, his dessert, he had to enjoy the rest of his meal first.

He started by exploring Mako’s face, peppering light kisses here and there so as to not disturb him. Feeling a bit risky, he gave Mako a quick, chaste kiss that had the firebender shift a bit in his sleep. Wu moved onto Mako’s ears, gently nibbling here and there, sucking on the earlobes, licking his way down from Mako’s Adam’s apple to his well-defined chest. 

Glorious pectorals, rippling muscles called out to Wu, and he suddenly got very touchy-feely, grabbing whatever he could reach. Fingers tweaked nipples, a pink tongue circling about an equally pink nipple, teasing it with wet nips at his areolas. He cupped Mako’s pecs, caressing the muscles, and he swore he could feel it flex, even if slightly.

Sliding down further, he finally came to Mako’s cock. It had been stirring due to the attention Wu had been giving it and the rest of Mako’s body. He popped the cock out of the slit in the boxer-briefs and sucked lavishly at the tip. He had no more time for foreplay: he just wanted to get in and get out, a mouth full of cum his prize.

He bobbed and swirled, sucking as hard as he could to get Mako off as fast as possible. Mako’s moaning became more audible, his voice getting deeper as he groaned at the sensations. Wu prayed that Mako would simply assume it was part of his no-doubt wet dream, but another part, a naughtier, kinkier part wanted Mako to wake up and punish him. He wanted to feel Mako’s strong, large hand slapping against his rear until he was sobbing from the intermingling sensations of pain and pleasure. He wanted Mako to make him unquestionably his.

The thought was causing Wu to leak precum from the tip of his cock, the liquid beading at his head. He humped against Mako’s leg in an effort to get relief, sucking harder on the cock and feeling a tensing of Mako’s balls as the firebender’s moans grew louder. Hands shot down to Wu’s head, forcing him down as Mako came with a cry, his seed spilling down Wu’s throat.

Wu looked up through watery eyes to see a pair of disapproving golden eyes gazing down at him. The prince tried to give a charming-if-sheepish smile, which was difficult because his mouth was still full of dick.

"Where do you think you’re going?" Mako murmured, voice heavy with lust as he pulled the naked Wu onto his lap, cock stirring once more. "You started this, so  _finish_  it.”

The next day, Wu was very sore…but also very satisfied. ‘ _Oh yes,’_  Wu thought to himself, recalling the night before. He was most  _definitely_  satisfied.

**Author's Note:**

> wutheearthprince.tumblr.com


End file.
